He Doesn't Fit
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: Sofia can't explain something happening with her... Who better to help than everyone's favorite Sorcerer? ***So I realized this sounds... Pretty perverted, given the title... I assure you it's not! lol Promise . ***


Sofia had a problem. A really **big** problem. A really **big **problem that she had no idea what to do with. Curling her knees to her chest she stares out into the river, a comfort thing from when she was a little girl. Her eyes glazed over as she stared into the rivers depths. Her mind was elsewhere, and it left her body behind.

'What am I going to do?' was repeated like a mantra over and over again in her head. 'I don't even know how to explain this!'

The young woman's eyes teared up from frustration and confusion. She blinked a few times, trying to will the tears to go away. Something like this was not going to make her cry! She wouldn't let it... She couldn't let it.

She tilted her head to the sky, hoping gravity would somehow push them back to where they came from. She was brought back to her surroundings when she heard a twig snap on the path. Whipping her head towards the noise, she quickly wiped her eyes, to make sure they were dry, and focused her eye sight. A smile came on her face when she saw her favorite sorcerer, even after all these years.

"Hello Mr. Ceedric!" She tried to sound happy and calm, and thought she did a rather good job. That is until she heard her voice crack at the end. 'Oh No! Please don't let him notice! I can't explain this!' Ran through her mind, as she stood there with her captivating smile.

"Hi, Princess. Enjoying the scenery today?" Cedric took a seat next to her on the ground and looked out over the river.

Sofia let out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding. 'He didn't notice! Thank goodness!'

"So what has you upset?" Cedric looked over at the young woman who was now ridged as a board. "Oh Sofia don't be so surprised. I've known you since you were 7, that's over a decade now. I think I have learned some of your little subtle signs over that time." He turned his gaze back t othe river and sighed. "I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's troubling you."

Sofia couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips. He wouldn't. She knew very well that he wouldn't leave her alone until she told him, but how could she? She can't even describe it to herself. Let alone him too. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I don't... Know exactly what's wrong..." She looked longingly at the Sorcerer. Hoping he may, somehow, know exactly what she meant, and could put it into words.

Cedric turned to her and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her to explain in further detail.

"Well... I can't explain it... Even to myself. It's... Desmond. He... He likes me, and I like him well I thought I did... He kissed me the other day... And now I feel weird. I do like him, but now it seems different, and not in a good way. I want him to be there... Yet I don't... Oh it makes no sense!" Sofia buried her head in her hands, and felt tears sting her eyes. 'Mr. Ceedric probably thinks I'm not too smart if I can't figure out something like my own emotions! Oh why did I tell him?!'

He watched as she silently cried, trying to register what she said. Her. Desmond. Kiss... He felt anger boil up at that thought.

'Strange... I'll have to look into that later...' He continued his train of thought. Weird feelings. She wanted Desmond there. Yet she didn't want Desmond there. What in the kingdom was she talking about?

"Sofia? What do you mean? You want him there, yet you don't? I'm not... understanding that."

She looked up, not bothering to dry her eyes this time, and spoke. "I don't either... It's like... I want his company... I want his love... I want his attention... but I don't want** him**." She looked into Cedric's eyes, willing him to understand. When he made no sign of understanding, she tried again. "It's like... Like... My heart has a hole... A hole shaped like... A circle," She noticed Cedric's confused gaze, "just listen... Please... It's like my heart has a circle shaped hole. I want it filled, and Desmond came around. He filled it, yet not completely. It's like... He's a square. He fits in the space... Yet not completely filling it, and I want to find my circle... Does that make any sense?"

Cedric blinked his eyes. For something as weird as that, it did make sense... As a matter of fact, it made perfect sense. "You... Want someone to love and fill this... 'hole'... and he's not it."

"Is that it? Do I want to love someone? But why does it matter who I give my love to? Why is it so weird?" Sofia straightened up, looking intently at Cedric, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Because Sofia... Some people say that you have what some call a 'soul mate'. Certain people are more in tune with the 'Soul mate' idea. Some, won't even kiss another person unless the feel a spark from them. You are probably not feeling that spark." Cedric gently looked at the young woman and opened his arms for her to seek comfort in.

Happily, Sofia got up and went to snuggle into Cedric's awaiting arms. Loving the warmth that his arms gave her. She felt complete there, if only she could find someone, this 'soul mate', to make her feel this way.

"Mr. Ceedric? How can I feel this way if I didn't know about soul mates?" Her voice soft and even.

"You don't have to know or believe in them to feel what it makes you feel, princess." His comforting voice seemed to wash all her worries away at this point.

"You always find a way to help me understand everything Mr. Ceedric. Thank you." Sofia let out a soft sigh and just relaxed against his chest; the exhaustion, from her emotions, taking a toll on her body. Soon she was asleep.


End file.
